Eragon: The New Path
by xMidnightxTrancex
Summary: ..Eragon Deluxe Edition Spoiler..Eragon sets out to find Mortagh and the twins! A new anger and determination breaks loose. On his journey this time..he meets someone new yet myserious. ((No OCMain charrie pairing))RR plz!
1. The Escape and Ani

A/n: An idea I'm trying out. . I havent written a story in a really long time. Its crazy! 0.0 lol. Well I'ma try this out. Eragon is like...the COOLEST book ever! I actually think its better than HP. The descriptions are so vivid! And...senses stares . . . ok ok fine. On with the story!

A/n...again : Ok, if you have the deluxe version of Eragon you'll understand where I'm starting this story from. Fair Warning! Eldest spoilers! Well just a lil...imitating Foamy the squirrels voice You've been warned . Anywho, I just cant sit around waiting till august till I get my copy of Eldest, Inheritance book 2 with those horrible cliffhangers hanging around! I had to do something! . Ok ok, enough of me ramblings. On with the story!

Eragon: The New Path

Eragon took one last glance behind him before mounting Snowfire once more. Letting out a sigh, he tried to release the tension he felt upon himself. After doing so, his face turned to a rather blank one, expressionless, but if you looked hard enough there was a hint of determination written on his face.

He had all the more reasons now as to why destroy the Urgals and Ra'zacs. The death of his uncle, Brom, now Ajihad, and the perhaps kidnapping of Mortagh and the twins. Anger welled up inside of him after a week from the incident with the ambush on King Ajihad and his men, but he managed to control it. A growl escaped his lips from time to time when he was spoken to. But since then, his face grew emotionless.

Each day, Eragon begged for him to go out and search for Mortagh and the twins, and now even Arya. She hadn't come back from her search, and he felt all the more guilty. But each day, they denied him of his request. "It's too dangerous. You are far too valuable to Varden. The people need your reassurance and we have to wait until the time comes right." Those were the answers he continually got. But what if they were dead already! What if something happened to them already and he was just sitting around waiting! He had to do something. Remembering King Ajihad and the talk they had on their first meeting, he gathered up supplies secretly and told Saphira of his plans.

He would ride out of Farthen Dur on Snowfire so he wouldn't cause a commotion. Not only that, Eragon and Saphira wouldn't have been able to have flown so high to get out of the Dragon Caves Saphira and him stayed in. _Are you sure about this little one?_ Saphira asked watching him intently. It pained Saphira to watch him nowadays. Eragon felt that, but he wanted to ignore it. At the moment, he felt like there was nothing he could do about it. He was just overwhelmed at the moment.

_ I'm sure. I can't just sit around doing nothing! I have to do something about it! _Eragon took one last deep breath before sneaking out from under one of the tunnels. He gave a small tap to Snowfire's side and ran out the tunnels, seeing the damage that had been inflicted on the tunnels from their last quarry. Saphira was given orders to fly out after him, and did so. She would of loved being free again and fly without any worries, but under the circumstances, she couldn't and she didn't really like the conditions they were in. But what was needed to be done, needed to be done.

Eragon kept a rather fast pace as he went through the forest, trying to be unseen. His keen face looked onwards, but his mind deep in thought, remembering the events that had occured the past weeks. It all happened too fast for anyone to actually grasp onto it.

Saphira flew at a rather high distance, but distance enough to watch over Eragon and be unseen at the same time. The forest was still the same, damp, marsh filled, and darkened. It had enough light seeping through the trees to see where you were going. That gave Eragon the upperhand. Enough to camaflouge into his surroundings.

Soon Eragon was snapped out of his saddening and confusing thoughts as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Going with his instincts, and from past experiences, he unsheathed Zar'roc, as the blade felt good to be out of its sanctuary, taking in the dim light and humidity in the air. He gripped the sword inbetween his hands, his knuckles turning pale. Anger swelling up inside of him as he tried to control it. _Saphira...lay low...we might be ambushed..._

_ Becareful little one, I will be down shortly...don't let your anger get the best of you._ At the beggining of Saphira's tone, a growl seemed to fill her words, but towards the end she calmed down, being truthful and stern in her words.

Eragon backed Snowfire up, turning to take a different route until he heard an unwelcoming growl that startled Snowfire. Eragon whipped the reins around, facing where the growl came from. His breathing growing heavier. He watched the bushes until a pair of blood red eyes came from the bushes. The type of eyes that brought fear to a person and a slight chill running down your back. The growling grew worse and worse until...

A loud grunt came from Eragon's lips as something of a rather enormous size tackled him to the ground. Eragon kicked the beast off of him and got up quickly to face what had tried to attack him. What he saw before him resembled that of a wolf, only bigger and its teeth surpassed the size of a normal one. The lips of the wolf resembling beast curled up, revealing a whole set of teeth that could surpass even an Urgal's. It drew closer to him, snapping its mouth at him. Eragon tensed up, he never faced something like this. _Saphira!_ Eragon called out. The wolf resembling creature curled its hind legs, getting ready for a pounce till a loud whistle was heard from behind the bush that the creature came from. It halted and seized all movement.

"Ani!" A soft, yet aggressive voice came from behind it as a young girl came from behind it. The wolf creature hung its head low, as if embarrassed. "You know better than to run off like that!" She exclaimed in the same tone. She looked at the wolf creature for a second and then turned around, slightly embarrassed, seeing Eragon. She stood there motionless.

Eragon stood there motionless also, staring at the young girl, shocked. She seemed rather harmless to him. "Who are you?" He finally broke the silence. The girl stayed silent. She had observed him also. She stood rather motionless. Not even a blink came to her eye.

The only movement that came was from Ani, the wolf like creature. It continued to growl at Eragon, or atleast..something behind Eragon. But then within a blink of an eye, the girl kicked her leg up hitting the hilt of Eragon's sword unsuspectingly as it fell out of his grasp. Her hand swiftly pulled out a sword of her own as she put it up against his throat, pushing forward, but not enough to cut him. "None of your bussiness. Just who are you and what are you doing with Morzan's sword!" She demanded furiously. Her deep blue eyes peircing into his.

A/n: Ok so it sucks. Lets all shoot me! I promise you. This will all get better. And no. Its not like all other stories where the OC gets together with the main character. No. IMO those stories suck.((Dont shoot me!))So yea. lol. I hope you guys like it! You better like it! And review damnit! I LOVE YOU ALL! MuAhZ! Medy is outtiez my friends!


	2. Don't You Dare Touch Me, Argetlam!

A/n: I ish back with Chapter 2! Okies, I forgot to put Disclaimer on the other one. So let me just say it here for the rest of my story.

Disclaimer: I dun own Eragon or anyone else but Ani and my OC. Although...I wish I did. (Huggles Eragon and Murtagh) X3. They all belong respectfully to Christopher Paolini.

Finish of my A/N: I would really appreciate reviews. 0.0 Obviously. But I dun mind. Just as long as I know ppl are reading it and enjoying my stories nonetheless. Ok, well yea. We left off last chapter with some strange chick coming and has a strange friend called Ani who demands to know who Eragon is and why he has Morzan's sword. 0.0 Gasp! What shall happen! 0.0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon was honestly caught in surprise, he looked over to Zar'roc that now layed on the ground, wishing he had it back in his grasp. "It was given to me, I really don't mean any harm. Honestly." He told her, not wanting to go into detail, her grip on her sword and force she has on it was quite tremendous. "Oh really? Then why did you almost attack my Ani? And why did you have it unsheathed, huh?" She told him, the tone in her voice stayed the same.

"Attack that thing? That thing attacked me first! It nearly killed me!" Eragon yelled out, taking a step back. The girl looked insulted. "Ani would never do such a thing! Right Ani?" Her voice moved up a note as she turned around to face Ani. Her voice softened when she turned back to face the wolf like creature. Ani gave somewhat of a snort in return and what seemed to be a nod. If anything, Ani's lips curled up into a smile. The young girl, pleased, turned back to Eragon pushing her sword back to his neck, with equal force as she had last time. Eragon looked over to Ani, as Ani replaced what seemed to be a smile with a sort of growl. Clearly, she disliked Eragon.

"Yea..sure..." Eragon rolled his eyes slightly. "Back to my question, don't avoid it boy." The girl demanded feircly. "Eragon." Was all he said. He couldn't trust her yet with the rest of the details. "It was given to me, is all. And I mean no harm. Choose to beleive what you want to. Now, who are you?" He retaliated the question back at her.

The young girl hesitated before giving her identity, but decided to be fair. Pulling back a few strands of her long brown silky hair away from her face with her free hand. "Nadia." She stated simply. Nadia was a short young girl, around the age of fifteen. She had long brown hair that cascaded to her waist, with peircing sapphire eyes. Her built was petite, yet well developed for her age. Her skin complexion was a tan color, in which seemed to be natural. She wore a small dress, similar to the one Arya had worn, but less luxurious. The bottom had been cut off with a sword, seeing the rigid edges of thread hanging from the bottom. The sleeves had also been cut off. On her upper right arm, a section was covered in bandages. "And that is Ani. She doesn't take to strangers too well." She added afterwards.

_Obviously..._ Eragon thought to himself as he looked back towards Ani, he heard her growling once more. But he noticed the growls weren't aimed at him. But something from behind them, Ani's back legs tensed up, her teeth protruded from under her lips, moving to a snarl. Eragon was rather confused at this and watched Ani intently. After a second or two, a rather loud growl was heard from behind them, a growl that sent a chill down Eragon's spine. _Saphira!_

"I have no time for this!" Eragon pulled away from her and ran to Zar'roc and pulled it between his grasp again. He ran as quickly as he could towards from where the noise had come from. Quickly behind him followed Ani. "Ani!" Nadia yelled after her, following behind.

_Eragon!_ Saphira yelled out in pain.

He soon arrived to the clearing which was filled with many figures which all seemed too familiar. His grip tightened on Zar'roc. Right behind him, Nadia came panting slightly as her eyes widened. "Urgals!" She exclaimed in shock. Eragon paid no attention and charged out at them seeing Saphira was in pain. Her wing had a deep gash in it from a mace that one of the Urgals had.

Without thinking, he sliced through two of what seemed to be twenty of them. The force he pulled onto Zar'roc was immense. Blood had been splattered onto his face and clothes from the thrust he had used to kill the two of them. Hearing another growl from Saphira, he turned to face her, seeing her grab one of them inbetween her sharp teeth as she flung half of the Urgals body feet away from them.

But since Eragon's attention was distracted, two Urgals came from behind him, one of them carried the same blood filled mace that had cut through Saphira's wing. That Urgal swung down at him leaving a gash in his right arm, fresh new blood protruded down from his arm. He winced in pain as he tried to ignore it to attack but as soon as he lifted his left arm the Urgal was tackled down into the marshy ground and ripped and shredded into peices by Ani. The other Urgal was decapitated by Nadia in a swift movement with her slender yet extremely sharp rapier.

Seeing this chance, as they were outnumbered, he searched through the depths of his mind, unlocking the magic he felt. His hand shone a dark blue, his eyes seemed empty. "Brisengr!" He yelled out, as the familiar blue fire shot out from his hand, killing the rest of the Urgals as they shreiked in pain and fell onto the ground dead. Releived, he let out a sigh, as his breath grew heavier, he turned to Saphira. _Are you ok? _He asked.

_No, my wings are terribly wounded, the gashes are deep and blood continually pours out._ Saphira said, licking the wounds slightly. Eragon walked up to her, his hand shone once more as he muttered the ancient language, healing her wounds. It took a great deal of energy to do so as all her wounds closed up and healed. Eragon collapsed at her side, he didn't have much energy to heal his own. He put his hand over the wound as pain emitted from it, hoping to stop somewhat of the blood that came from it, but it was just too big and deep. He began to grow feint as his vision began to blur.

A shadow covered his light as words entered his ears. It was of the ancient language, and Nadia was standing over him, her arm ontop of his wound, which was there no more. She had healed it. After that, she pulled back as if to leave. "Wait! You know of the ancient language? And can heal?" Eragon was clearly shocked. "That is none of your bussiness, Argetlam." Nadia's voice seemed different, as if her words were filled with distaste and hatred. Eragon was all the more confused.

_Who is she?_ Saphira asked watching her with the same confusion. _I don't really know...All I know is her name. Nadia. _Eragon lifted himself up to face her, seeing the bandages on her right arm was torn off to reveal a nasty looking scar. Five of them. As if it were a hand of a monster scraping at her. It seemed to have reopened as blood slowly dripped down her arm. Feeling a bit recovered he offered his help to her wound. "Here let me help you..." He said moving closer to her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled out, taking a step backwards. Ani growled at Eragon, showing him her feirce teeth. Saphira watched all of this and growled back at Ani, hoping to intimidate Ani, but she didn't move and continued to growl. Eragon was now more confused than before but acquiesced to her request. "How were you able to heal me?" He really wanted to know, he couldn't help her, but wanted to know what she was.

Nadia avoided the question. "So your that new Dragon Rider everyone's talking about? That Shadeslayer, eh? Well congratulations. Varden is grateful you came." Sarcasm dripped from her every word. Hatred protruded from her aura. She turned to leave once more, sheathing her blood stained sword. "...your from Varden?" He asked her before she left.

"Yes." She stated simply. "Then why are you out here?" Confusion lurked in the air. "I'm on my way to Ura'baen...to steal a dragon egg." She stated, her voice stern. "Why are you going to Ura'baen! It's nigh impossible to steal an egg!" Eragon yelled out in shock. "You don't understand! I need to!" She yelled out once more. _It seems as if she doesn't get along with Dragon Riders..._ Saphira said entering his mind, she had felt the pulse of anger towards dragon riders coming from her.

"Why?" Eragon asked but was cut off by an Urgals horn. Quickly he jumped up onto Snowfire, handing her a hand to get on. Ani growled at him. Nadia stared at his hand blankly. "Get on! There are Urgals out there!" He yelled at her. "No!" She yelled out. The horn seemed to get closer and closer to them. Seeing that, she grunted and gave in, jumping onto Saphira.

_Are you trusting her?_ Saphira asked him.

_No, I still don't trust her...but I'm not prepared to leave another life in danger. Fly above us, warn me if anything... _"You better start moving! They are right behind us!" Nadia yelled out looking behind her. "Ani! Stay safe!" Eragon looked back and muttered curses under his breath as he pressed at Snowfire's side rather hard as she raced off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: I FINISHED CH. 2! I hope its much better! I hope you all like it! You better! 0.0I hope I get more reviews. They help my self esteem you know. lol X3. Who is this mysterious girl? Isn't Ani just the coolest? 0.0 And where the hell is Murtagh? Hehe, trust me, Murtagh plays a great great role in this fanfic. Trust me. Anyways, Read, Review, And Enjoy! Merci! LUV YAZ! Medy


	3. Insults and a Return

A/n: Hey hey ppl! Glad to see people are reviewing my stories! I feel lurved. . Buuuut I really like reviews...(hint hint) lol. Well yea...Hope to hear more from you all!

We left off on when Nadia and Eragon escape the many Urgals that came to kill them. So now they are riding out into the Hadarac Dessert. Gasp! What horrors will unsue them here? I dun know yet! I had this chapter all planned out..but...there's so much more ideas that came to mind its all...woah. Well yeas...On with my story!

x0x

Eragon and Nadia soon left the Beor Mountains, they travaled at an excruitiating pace as they now entered the Hadarac Desert. The sun shone down at them terribly, leaving them blinded as to where they were headed. Eragon ripped a part of cloth and wrapped it around his forehead, making a bit of shade for his eyes to see onward. Nadia just covered her face at Eragon's back.

"You know...you do need a bath..." The silence finally broke between them as Nadia spoke up. "I'm sitting right here behind you...not very pleasant." She retorted. Very rude, yet very true were her words. At the pace they were going, and with the blazing sun ontop of them, it didn't make things any better. "Not my fault..." Eragon replied. "Put some of the blame on the Urgals."

They continued at the pace, watching as the sand woke up from its peaceful slumber as Snowfire galloped along. The sky was clear, as if it was painted blue, just like the day Eragon was able to ride Saphira freely ontop of the lake. Eragon took in the crisp, clean air once again, missing the freedom, as a small smile crept out on his face. Finally, he was able to be back on the road. But his small happiness seemed to have died out as he remembered why he was on this little adventure again, Murtagh and Arya returned to his mind. He sighed once more.

Snowfire's pace began to slow down, she grew tired, too much weight was on her. Eragon noticed this and grew a bit worried. "Hey, would you mind riding on Snowfire as I ride on Saphira? There's too much weight on her..." Eragon asked her, taking a look back. Nadia snapped out of her little slumber she had taken, leaning on Eragon's back. "Hmm?" She asked rubbing her eyes with one hand. "You mean your dragon?" Nadia asked in a sluggish tone. "Yes." He replied.

Nadia's eyes widened for a second as she turned back and let out a familiar whistle. The one she did behind the bushes. From what seemed out of nowhere, a black figure came running by really quickly. As it ran closer, Eragon figured it was Ani. Nadia removed her arms from around Eragon, stood up on the horse, and with a swift jump, she landed in a sitting position on Ani. "Or...you could continue to ride on your horse." She said with a cocked eyebrow looking over to him.

Eragon was very confused at her actions. _Why did she get like that after I mentioned Saphira?_ He thought to himself but shrugged it off. They continued riding onwards into the desert as the bright sky turned into an array of colors. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and blues surrounded them as the sun began to take its leave. Eragon took this opportunity to look for a place to rest and sleep for a bit, and had found the same cave Saphira had found when Brom died. Eager to see Brom once more, he decided to take a stop there. He told Nadia about it, and she reluctantly agreed to stop with him.

Eragon grew closer to the cave Brom lied in. Sadness and a slight eagerness dawned him as he was only a few feet away. After a few steps, they finally reached it. Eragon felt his stomach tense up as he looked up to where Brom had slept peacefully. There he was. Preserved in time.

Eragon felt his eyes water up but closed his eyes quickly, to hold in the tears, and reopened them as he heard footsteps behind him. "Who's that?" Nadia asked walking up to him, marveling at the grave, until she saw who occupied it. "Is that Brom...the Dragon Rider?"

"Yes, a good man." He said in a light tone. "Hmph. Yea...the only good thing he ever did was steal that dragon egg." Nadia rolled her eyes as she entered the cave. Eragon felt anger rising up inside of his chest, his breathing growing heavier. "Brom was a good man! How could you say that!" He balled his fists up, knuckles growing pale, his tone of voice changed abruptly. "He's a dragon rider, who almost betrayed us...oh wait...Brom didn't tell you that, eh? He turned over to Galbatorix's side. How do you think he got that egg so easily?" Nadia retorted, the same anger arising in her.

_Brom...turned over sides? I dont beleive her...I don't!_ Eragon shook his head at all her stupid lies. That was all he needed after all thats happened. Insults to Brom and all Dragon Riders. Who does she think she is! Without second thought, Eragon lifted his fist up, preparing to give a blow...

_Eragon! What are you doing!_ Saphira yelled out as she entered the cave right before this all happened. Eragon succeeded in punching Nadia in his face, his anger got the best of him. Eragon looked at his fists as if they were something evil, his eyes blank looking.

Nadia was now on the floor, her hand on her now red cheek. She winced in pain, anger still residing inside of her. _Eragon! Stop that nonesense! How could you do that!_ Saphira yelled out entering his mind, disappointed in his actions, but she got no response in return.

"I told you not to touch me!" Nadia yelled out as she pounced on him, throwing punches like mad. She had him pinned on the floor as she threw in her blows. Saphira was enraged as she grabbed the two of them with her giant claws, avoiding the talons entering any of them._ Eragon! Your behavior is unacceptable! And neither is hers! This is the second time you do this, and after all that has happened with you, you'd think you were more mature. Apologize now._ Saphira told him, sterness in her voice, as a puff of smoke exhaled from her nose.

Eragon felt more quilty than he had before. She was right. His behavior was unacceptable. And neither was hers. He lifted his head up to look towards the girl struggling to get free of the dragon's grip. "I'm...sorry...I shouldn't have punched you." Escaped his lips in a soft tone. "Damn right you better be sorry." The girl huffed as she continued to struggle free.

Saphira turned her head over to Nadia and snorted at her, another puff of smoke escaping her giant nostrils. "Erm...I mean...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did..." Nadia finally apologized after a while of Saphira's giant smoke rings floating above their heads. After a bit of hesitation, Saphira let go of them. Nadia, glad to be released, ran away from Saphira and over to Ani who was in a fit of growls and hugged her.

Eragon slumped down to the floor, his hands massaging his jaws. _She has some punch..._ Eragon replied after cracking his jaw into a comftorable position. She had slightly dislocated it. After a while he closed his eyes, a picture of Arya came to mind, and of how much he missed her...This has happened more than once to him as he waited in Varden. She appeared in his mind more than anyone.

"Eragon..." A voice rang through the cavern walls, making the stalagmites and stalactites rattle slightly. The voice was a rather soothing one. It relaxed Eragon, as if it were a soft, sweet lulluby. "Eragon..." He heard it again, only more clearer. It sounded a lot like Arya's voice...

Eragon reluctantly opened his eyes from the relaxation he felt, and to his surprise he saw Arya standing right infront of him. Shocked, he stood up, and straightened up. "Your ok!" He said in an excited tone. "Yes. And I did as you asked...the three are in Ura'baen, locked up in the cells we were locked in." Arya reported. Eragon slouched slightly. Not even the faintest 'hello'. "Atleast they're not dead..." Eragon let out a sigh of releif. "What took you so long?"

"Well...I followed them on foot. It took me a long while to get there, and back." She replied, pushing back strands of her elegant black hair behind her pointy elven ears. "Oh, yea..." Eragon felt rather sheepish there as his ears turned the color of a tomato.

"Arya!" The shocked voice rang through the cave, disturbing the peacefulness of Arya's voice. Arya turned back to see who it was that called her name. "Ah, if it isn't you, Nadia. It's been a while." Arya looked over to the figure who stood behind Ani.

x0x

A/n- Well this is a shocking turn of events. o.0 I wasn't planning on Arya to show up so soon, but I decided that we needed more Eragon Characters...plus Arya is just too cool! Well yeas...How do Arya and Nadia know each other! 0.0 Whoa buddy. Weird-ness. And wow...Nadia and Eragon must really not like each other...seems to me they have a brother-sister relationship to them. (Relates to her and her little brother) I am so sorry that I made Nadia insult Brom like that...but it adds to her mysteriousness and her character..please dont hate Nadia or me! I love Brom with all my heart and cried when he died. T.T May your swords stay sharp! Medy


End file.
